He's Just Not That Into You
by Showmance
Summary: What if you meet the love of your life? Are you supposed to let them pass you by? D/C G/B T/G H/J/B. Based off the movie!
1. An Introduction

**I had lots of fun writing this first chapter. some of it may seem odd right now, but it'll all snap into place later. this is just kinda an intro to the major characters in the story. Enjoy!!!**

* * *

Courtney Kinsella sat across from Trent DiAngelo in Silvio's Italian Restaurant. The room was dimly lit, and Mozart's "Andante" was playing softly on the piano in the back corner. "I'm really glad I came Trent, this was really nice." Courtney said sipping the last few drops of her coffee. Her caramel brown hair was hanging neatly curled at her shoulders. Trent was figuring out how much he had to leave the waiter for a tip. "Yeah, I had a good time." Trent said, while talking out his wallet and then placing eight singles on the table. He looked up at her, and smiled. "I guess we should get going then." It seemed like he was in such a hurry. Trent stood up. Courtney glanced at her watch, it was eight o'clock pm.

"Yeah, it is getting sorta late." Courtney replied, as she put on her Burberry, striped trench coat. The two walked out of the restaurant side by side and stopped in front of the entrance, facing each other.

"Well, Courtney, it was a pleasure meeting you." Trent said, holding out his hand. _A handshake instead of a peck on the cheek or even a hug?_ Courtney thought, and she reached out her hand too, sort of confused.

"Same here." She replied, smiling lightly, even though it was a lame gesture for a date.

"So, uh, good-bye, Courtney. I guess I'll talk to you later." Trent said turning away. Courtney smiled even brighter. Courtney was just so thrilled, she didn't even sense the awkwardness of the whole thing. He was going to talk to her later, this was great.

"Okay, bye!" Courtney said, waving at his turned back. Courtney herself turned to walk in the opposite direction to get to her car. She pulled out her phone, beaming with joy. "Hey Bridge? It's Courtney. I have so much to tell you..."

* * *

Eight o'clock on a Friday night always brought the most customers to _The Onyx Bar & Grille_. Duncan sighed as he stared at the pile of bills in front of him on his desk in his office at the back of the bar. Loud music thundered thudded throughout, and he was having a difficulty concentrating. Through his blurred out office windows, he could see colorful silhouettes of the customers sitting at small tables and at the bar. Owning a bar or basically, a club was not easy to do, especially on the weekends. The weekdays, he could handle, but weekends? That's just what happens when you own just about the most popular club around New York City. He thumbed through the what seemed to be endless envelopes of bills and then stopped. It was so hard to concentrate in this environment. He would just hold off the bills until Sunday when things were a little quieter. Or maybe he could just trick his roommate, Trent, into doing them again. There was a knock at Duncan's office door. "Yeah?!" Duncan shouted over the music. The door opened. One of his waitresses stepped in. The young dirty blond one with the brown eyes. What was her name again? "Hey, Duncan," the girl, said, totally flirting. What was her _name_?

"Oh, hey..." Duncan replied. Alissa! It was Alissa! "Alissa?" She smiled, he got her name right.

"I had a lot of fun last weekend at that party you took me to, we should totally do that again sometime." Alissa said, moving closer. _Oh shit_, thought Duncan. He didn't even like her that much, he just kinda took her because he couldn't find anyone else to bring, and he couldn't show up to one of Geoff's parties alone. And she was the hottest waitresses in his club.

"Uh, yeah, about that, well, I really don't see any future for us, Babe. Sorry." Duncan replied, he winced, preparing for the reaction.

"Oh," Alissa said, she seemed a little crushed. He was just waiting for some waterworks, or maybe just bitching. It depended on the girl usually, but he didn't know Alissa well enough to predict. "So, you make me think that you're interested in me by taking me out and making out and stuff, when actually you never really liked me?" She was now looking a little angry. He wanted to say yes, but he didn't want to loose an employee over something like this. He ran his hand through his green mowhawk.

"Well, I wouldn't put it like that. I did like you at first, but not in quite that way anymore." Duncan replied. Actually, come to think of it he wasn't sure if he liked her that much to start off with.

"Whatever, fine. I'll find somebody else. Somebody who actually cares about my feelings and doesn't use me!" Alissa turned around and stepped out, slamming the door behind her.

"Okay, then." Duncan said, sitting back into his chair.

* * *

The line at the supermarket wasn't very long. And Heather only had a few items. Bananas, low-fat milk, whole wheat bread, eggs. She sighed in annoyance as some old lady two people ahead slowly counted out 99 cents in change. She stared at her watch. She was supposed to have called her on/off boyfriend Trent over an hour ago. Oh well. Heather groaned. The guy standing in front of her turned around. He looked at her and smiled. Heather's heart nearly melted at the sight of him. He had stunning blue eyes, gorgeous dark brown hair, a wonderful physique, and a dazzling smile. He could be a model. Heather needless to say was speechless. Her dirty mouth kept silent. "You wanna cut in front of me?" Justin asked motioning her to move ahead of him.

"Uh, n-no, no, that's okay." Heather replied.

"Please, I insist, I have much more than you do." he held up his basked full of food.

"Well, alright." Heather moved forward, and smiled at him. "Thanks." Did Heather just say thanks? She surprised herself by her words. It was probably the nicest thing to slip out of her mouth in months. "I'm Heather, by the way," she stated. The beautiful man smiled even brighter.

"Justin." He said. Heather got lost into his gorgeous blue eyes that she didn't even notice it was her turn in line.

"Miss, Miss? It's your turn, hello?" the lady at the counter went on.

"Um, Heather? It's your turn." Justin laughed. Heather came out of her trance.

"Oh! How silly of me." She said moving up and placing her things on the counter to be scanned.

"Your total is $12.87" The lady said, and Heather took out a twenty. As the lady gave Heather her change back, and her receipt, Heather looked back to Justin, stepping away from the counter with her bag off groceries in one hand.

"So, what is it that you do for a living, Justin?" She had to know if he was a model, he had to be, and she was usually right.

"I'm a model." Justin said. Heather smiled, and flipped her raven colored hair.

"I knew it! Mother was right, I'm always right!" Heather laughed. Justin scanned his credit card, and the lady gave him his receipt. The walked outside of the market together. "You know, I've been dying to get into the modeling agency. I think I would be terrific."

"Actually, I think you truly would." Justin replied. Heather blushed. Was she seriously blushing over a guy? She NEVER did that.

"Thanks." there she went with that thanks again. This would definitely give her an excuse to be nasty for the rest of the year without apology.

"You know, I could always set you up. Here's my card. Why don't you give me a call sometime?" Justin asked, handing her a card from his leather jacket pocket. Heather couldn't believe all of this, sure she knew she was destined to be with the perfect guy, but he...he was SO perfect.

"Yeah, like maybe we can discuss it over dinner or a lunch or-"

"Easy there, Heather. I can't be a date thing, you see, I'm married." Justin said, guiltily. He was married? Heather stood there with her mouth hung open.

* * *

_A Walk To Remember _was playing on AMC, and Bridgette Brandon was sitting on the sofa in her apartment watching it quietly. Suddenly, her boyfriend of seven years Geoff Clapp came through the door with a six pack of beer under his arm. "Hey, Baby!" he yelled as he walked up to her and kissed her on the lips. Bridgette watched as the two lead characters in the movie walked down the aisle on their wedding day, and she sighed. Geoff looked at the TV screen and knew exactly what the problem was. "Geoff, why don't you wanna marry me?" Bridgette asked. Geoff knew this was coming...again.

"Bridge, it's not that I don't want to marry you, it's just that, I don't really believe in marriage." Geoff said.

"Well, Geoff, I think that's just a little ridiculous. I mean, we've been going out for what, seven years now? Most people who love each other would be married now. I love you, Geoff. Don't you love me?" Bridgette was upset. Geoff hated it when she was upset. But to be honest, he wasn't ready for marriage. He didn't want to be with anyone else but Bridgette, but he feared that if he got married he wouldn't be as loose and outgoing as he always has been.

"Bridgette, of course I love you, why would you even ask something like that? You're my girl!" Geoff wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her into a hug. Maybe she would let this slip just one last time, but next time, enough would be enough. Either he was going to marry her, or he was just going to have to let her go.

* * *

**This was just kinda an intro. As i get more into the story you'll see more of the characters from TDI i promise. Please review! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!! :) **


	2. She Won't Wait Forever

**YAY! Chapter 2 is officially done! I'm rly having a lot of fun writing this, and I'm really glad u guys are liking it! you reviewers ROCK MY SOX!!!! :)**

* * *

Courtney opened the door to the entrance of her office building. She worked as a journalist for _Serenade_ magazine. Her hair was neatly placed into a bun on the top of her head, looking and feeling very professional as she walked through her office greeting all of her co-workers as she passed through to her desk. She pulled her chair away from her desk and placed her jacket on the back. She put her Starbucks white mocha next to the keyboard and removed her blue and white cashmere scarf. She plopped into her chair and sighed. Beth Salvatore, the girl who worked next to Courtney, peeped her head over the short wall separating their desks. "So, Courtney, I hear from Bridgette you had a pretty hot date last night." Beth said, smiling. Beth wasn't necessarily what one would call good-looking. In fact she was the complete opposite. Unfashionable glasses, acne, overweight, people often wondered how she even got close to marrying such a hunk. Namely the fabulously striking model, Justin Salvatore. "Yeah, I guess, you could call it that." Courtney said referring to her date. Courtney lifted her head to look around the large office. Bridgette's desk was empty. "Where's Bridge?" Courtney asked.

"Oh, she's in the bathroom. But forget about that, I wanna hear more about your date!" Beth exclaimed, he lisp currently present.

"Well, his name is Trent DiAngelo, and God, is he cute. He was a total gentleman. He opened the door for me, pulled the chair out for me, removed my jacket, and best of all, he said he would be talking to me soon! I guess that means he'll be calling me anytime now." Courtney smoothed out her long sleeve baby blue top.

"Wow, that sounds great! Looks like you've finally found the one! I remember what that felt like." Beth sat back into her chair and looked at the picture of her husband on her desk, swooning over his gorgeous features.

"Yeah, maybe I have." Courtney said quietly to herself, taking out her cellphone and placing it next to the computer carefully, just in case Trent were to call.

* * *

Bridgette pulled her long, blond hair out of her ponytail and walked out of the bathroom. The first thing she noticed was her best friend. She walked over to Courtney's desk. "Hey Court." Bridgette said, placing a hand on Courtney's shoulder.

"Hey, Bridgette." Courtney said, turning to face her. Bridgette looked at Courtney's cellphone sitting next to the computer.

"So did he call you yet?" Bridgette asked pointing to the phone. Courtney sighed.

"No, but he's going to, I'm sure of it. Thanks so much for setting us up. I seriously think we have a future. How did you say you knew him again?"

"Oh, he was just at one of Geoff's parties once." Bridgette's expression toned down. Courtney noticed the shift in her mood instantly, and reached out to her.

"What's wrong?" Courtney asked quietly. Bridgette looked around and then sat on the edge of Courtney's desk.

"It's just..." Bridgette began.

"It's just..." Courtney mimicked using hand motions begging Bridgette to go on.

"Well, last night I was watching this movie, right? And the girl was walking down the aisle on her wedding day," Courtney knew where this was going, "and she looked so happy, and then the groom, he looked so happy, and they were crying, and exchanging vows. And I was just thinking, what is it going to take to get Geoff to marry me? I mean do I have to get leukemia like Jamie Sullivan? Is that what it takes? Will he ever just come to his senses and just ask me to marry him?" Courtney looked at the ground.

"Let me guess, you were watching _A Walk to Remember_." Courtney said.

"Yeah." Bridgette looked ashamed.

"Listen, Geoff loves you, Bridgette. He'll come around eventually. But truthfully, you can't wait your whole life for him to come around. I hate to say this but maybe you should just consider about, you know..."

"No, no, I can't do that. I've only ever pictured myself with him, I can't just break up with him."

"It's just something to think about." Bridgette shook her head, and walked back to her desk. Courtney turned her chair back to her computer and then glanced at her phone. When was Trent going to call?

* * *

"Listen, Gwen, he's married! I mean I know he wants me, I mean who wouldn't want me, but he won't come after me because he's married!" Heather exclaimed into her phone. She was walking around her bedroom getting ready for her next yoga class.

"Heather, I think you should just try and forget about him. There are plenty of other hot guys you can find out there who will want you that aren't taken! Besides what about Trent? Aren't you going out with him? Or are you on the 'off' part of your relationship?" Gwen Clarke was sitting in her office editing her profile on her myspace.

"Trent? Who cares about Trent when I could have Justin? Trust me, Gwen, there isn't another guy out there like him! All I want is him! And I'll get him!"

"That's what scares me, the fact that I know you'll get him. You'll break his poor wife's heart. And Trent's heart too, he really likes you, you know. Do you really want that guilt?"

"Yes! I don't care about her, and I don't care about him, I want Justin and I'm going to get him! I'm going to call him!"

"Okay, suit yourself, but don't-" Gwen got cut off because the line went dead. Heather hung up on her. Sometimes Gwen wondered why she even bothered being Heather's friend, but they had been friends since kindergarten. Even though Heather stole all of Gwen's pudding cups, and tried to steal some of Gwen's boyfriends, she still had her positives. She did protect Gwen from being made fun of for her unique style. Gwen's cellphone rang again, she checked the ID, Trent DiAngelo. She smiled, and picked it up. "Gwen Clarke." She answered.

"Hey, Gwen, it's Trent, did you hook me up with that ad in the paper?" He asked on the other end.

"Yup, if you look in the paper it's on page 14 I believe." Gwen took out one of the sample papers in her desk and fumbled through it. "Yeah, page 14, next to all of the massage ads."

"Massage ads?" Trent asked, he sounded displeased. She heard the muffled sounds of ruffling paper as he flipped through the newspaper on the other line.

"People look at massage ads all the time, Trent, it's a good idea. So, people will be looking for a nice place to get a massage and discover that a cute guy is giving guitar lessons AND is performing in various clubs throughout New York. You got it made." _Did I just call him cute?_ Gwen twirled a strand of her blue hair.

"I guess you're right. Thanks a lot, Gwen."

"No problem."

"So, listen, have you talked to Heather recently? She was supposed to have called me last night." Gwen felt her heart sink. What was she going to say to him? I'm sorry, but the girl you're supposedly in love with is currently seeking a married, more good-looking man?

"Um, yeah, I have. But she's been kinda...stressed lately, I think it would be best to just leave her be for a while." Gwen winced, hoping he would just let it go.

"Is she teaching a yoga class today?"

"Yeah, but seriously, I think you should just give her a break from you, maybe that's what she needs."

"You really think so?" Trent sounded hopeful.

"Yeah."

"Thanks so much Gwen, you've been great."

"No problem, just let me know if you need more ad space, I'd be happy to hook you up."

"Will do." Gwen flipped her phone shut and went back to editing her profile.

* * *

Bridgette walked into her apartment. It was dark outside, she stopped to get a few drinks with Courtney after work, and now it was near seven thirty. Geoff was vacuuming the living room. He turned off the vacuum at the sight of his girlfriend storming through the apartment into the kitchen. She slammed her bag on the kitchen table and ran her hands through her hair. "Hey, Babe, look what I did today?" Geoff pointed to the huge picture frame on the wall filled with a collage of pictures of them. She made that collage nearly a year beforehand, and had been waiting since then for him to hang it up for her. She had nearly forgot about the collage until seeing it hanging there in the kitchen before her eyes. Bridgette silently walked over to the collage of pictures and looked at them. Seven years worth of photos, seven years worth of memories, and none of the pictures consisted of a wedding. They looked so happy in the pictures, and she wondered how much longer their happiness would last. She turned to Geoff, who was smiling brightly, obviously proud of all the work he did today. "Geoff," Bridgette started. She debated whether or not she should bring this up again. But she was fighting off tears and would have to explain why eventually. "why won't you just marry me?" her words came out in whispers. Geoff's smile faded slowly, he didn't say anything. "Can you think of one good reason why you won't marry me?" She looked him strait in the eyes, just like how Courtney said she should at the bar. Bridgette saw nothing there. Geoff shook his head. Bridgette sighed, tears now filling in her eyes. "Geoff, I can't wait around for you forever. I can't do this anymore." Bridgette let the tears fall, and she walked right past him to the bedroom, taking out a suitcase from the closet. Geoff stood still in the kitchen, for the first time possibly in his life he didn't feel happy. He might even have to cancel that party he was throwing over the weekend.

* * *

**Please Review, they make my day! wow that WAS cheesy lol**


	3. Rendezvous at Onyx Bar & Grille

**I think this may be my favorite chapter yet! Thanks to all you guys who review, you make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. And thanks to all of my Hysteria readers/reviewers who are so understanding that i would be putting that story on hold, and then who story alerted this story! You guys totally rock!!!! YAY! okay, onward!**

* * *

It was now Saturday. It had been a week since Trent and Courtney went out, but still, there was no call. Courtney knew it couldn't be her that was the problem. He said he was going to talk to her, so maybe he just forgot her number, or maybe there had been an emergency in his family. She didn't want to face the fact that maybe it was her, that maybe he just wasn't interested. Courtney sat on her beige love seat wrapped in a blanket reading the newspaper_. _Bridgette waked into the living room and began laying out her blankets onto Courtney's couch. Bridgette had been staying with Courtney since she and Geoff split up. She hadn't told Geoff where she was going, but he figured it out eventually, and started calling nonstop. Every time the phone would ring, Courtney would get excited thinking it was Trent, but after a while she knew it would just be Geoff, so she stopped answering the phone altogether. Courtney felt bad that Bridgette had to sleep on the couch. In fact, she even insisted Bridgette take the bed, but Bridgette refused. Poor Bridgette, she wanted to do something nice for her. Courtney flipped to the massage ads in the newspaper. A massage would be perfect for her. It would definitely give her time to relax and get her mind off Geoff. She scanned the page for what looked like the best one when her eyes landed on a familiar face. Trent. It was an ad saying he was giving guitar lessons, and gave a list of days that he was performing at different clubs. Courtney looked at the list for today's date. Saturday, March 16th, _The Onyx Bar & Grille_. Perfect. Here she was sitting at home on a Saturday night, with nothing to do. This ad was practically begging for her to go out. She would just waltz right in pretending like he wasn't performing there. She would get a drink for herself, something light of course. Maybe she would order some french fries, and then he would notice her and talk to her, and she of course would pretend like she never knew he would be there. Courtney put the newspaper to the side and stood up. She began walking to the bedroom to change, when she noticed Bridgette. In all her thoughts, she had forgotten about Bridgette. She didn't want to leave her out on the fun. "Hey Bridge, I'm going to this club downtown for a drink or something, you wanna come?" She asked. Bridgette looked away from the TV.

"Uh, no thanks, I'm kinda tired, I think I'll just go to bed." She replied. Courtney felt a little concerned, Bridgette usually never turned down a night out, but she just assumed Bridgette was still bummed over Geoff.

"Are you sure?" Courtney asked one last time. Bridgette paused for a moment, thinking it over.

"Yeah, I'm sure, thanks though."

"Okay. Sleep tight, Bridge." Courtney said as she walked into her bedroom to find something to wear. She decided on a brown, Bebe, thick strapped top, and dark blue jeans. She slipped on a pair of black pumps, and elegantly curled her mocha brown locks. When she was through, she glanced in the mirror. Satisfied with what she saw, she grabbed her jacket, purse, and keys, and walked out the door.

Courtney stepped out of her car, and already could hear loud music booming from inside the club. She took a deep breath and opened the door. Inside the club was packed with tons of people. To the left were small, high tables with a single lit candle placed in the center, and high chairs. Also to the back left was the stage, and dance floor. To the right was the bar, and probably one of the biggest bars she had ever seen. Courtney never really went to clubs, in fact she'd only been to one once with Geoff and Bridgette. But she had to admit, this was a pretty classy looking club. Courtney stepped up to the bar and took a seat. She felt kind of awkward being there alone, but she shook that feeling away. She wouldn't be alone for too long. She looked back towards the stage, it was empty. Where was he? _Pull yourself together, Courtney, he's just one guy, there's plenty of other guys out there_, she thought to herself. "What can I get for you sweetheart?" a man yelled from behind the bar, pulling her away from her thoughts. She looked up at the guy. He had some nasty piercings, a strange green mohawk, but gorgeous teal eyes, and a great physique..._Snap out of it!_

"Ew," Courtney responded, "nothing you have to offer." The man smiled, he seemed to almost like her response. What was wrong with him?

"So I take it you don't want a drink then." he said, leaning forward a little.

"You can just get me, a virgin pina colata, please." When he only stood there looking amused without responding, Courtney added, "That means no alcohol."

"Yeah, I know what it means, I happen to be a bartender in case you haven't already noticed." He turned away, and then turned back around again. "What kind of girl comes into a club on a Saturday night alone asking for a nonalcoholic drink anyway?" Courtney's faced wrinkled in anger.

"Would you just do your job get my drink? Or else you won't get a tip!" Courtney sneered. The man leaned forward again.

"And what kind of tip did you have in mind?" He said flirtatiously, and then he winked. Courtney was taken aback a moment.

"Listen, you disgusting ogre, just get my drink and there won't be any problems." He smiled even brighter, and backed up, putting his hands up in surrender.

"Alright, alright, I'll get your damn drink."

"Thank you." Courtney sat back in the bar seat, and stared at the empty stage once more. She looked at her watch, it was nine. He was supposed to have gone on a half hour earlier.

"Here's your _nonalcoholic_ beverage, Princess." the bartender said, placing the pina colata in front of her. She looked at him and noticed a name tag hanging from the front of his shirt. _Duncan_. The name suited him well. She sipped her drink. He was about to turn away again when Courtney shouted,

"Excuse me, Duncan, could you please tell me when Trent DiAngelo is performing?" Duncan turned around again.

"Oh, Trent? He canceled." Duncan replied. He was about to tend to another girl, but for some reason he was drawn to this one. He leaned in even closer than he had before. "What's it to you anyway, Darling?" Courtney debated whether or not she should go into her problems with somebody so crude as him. But she had to open up to somebody, and she would most likely never see this guy again. Courtney sighed

"Well, you see, we went out last week, on a date you know, and he said he would be talking to me soon, and he didn't. So I came here expecting to talk to him or something because I saw his ad in the paper when I was looking for a good massage, and now he's not here. Are you sure he's canceled?" Duncan laughed.

"I'm positive. Trent is my roommate, and I also happen to own this club, so I was the one that scheduled him in. You know it's funny, I never heard Trent mention you." Duncan replied. "What's your name?" Courtney didn't feel like she should tell him, but she did anyway. Anything that could get her closer to Trent.

"Courtney." she replied.

"Nope, never mentioned you. And I think I would remember a stuck up name like Courtney."

"Courtney is _not_ a stuck up name!" Courtney's face filled with anger. Duncan laughed again. Why did he find her so amusing? Even he wasn't sure. Duncan disregarded her last comment.

"And you said he said he was going to be talking to you soon?" Duncan asked. He was very curious into this girl's problems for some strange reason. He usually never got this into a girl's personal life.

"Yeah." Courtney nodded.

"And when did you go out?"

"Last Saturday." Courtney winced, she knew she shouldn't have shown weakness to this stranger, but whatever. She knew her answer was bad news, and she knew the kind of answer she would receive from this guy.

"I'll be honest with you, Princess, he ain't gonna call you." Duncan shook his head and sounded pleased with himself. That angered Courtney.

"What? Of course he will! He said he would! I know he will!" Truth, was she wasn't so sure he would anymore, not even her own words could convince her. She crossed her arms across her chest. Duncan smiled, it was a little cute when she did that.

"You have to know that sometimes we men don't always say what we mean. Sometimes we just say things to sound polite, or so that we don't hurt the girl. We all know how sensitive girls can be." Duncan rolled his eyes.

"Well, I think it's even more rude and non-polite to tell a girl that you'll be calling her and then just not call her. That's terrible! Do you know how many poor, lonely, girls sit by the phone, waiting for the guy they're interested in to call them?" Courtney moved her hands to her hips.

"You mean like yourself?" Duncan pointed out, laughing.

"NO!! I did NOT wait by the phone. I'm not desperate, Duncan! I'm speaking for all girls, not just myself."

"Sure, sure, whatever." Duncan shrugged.

"You don't believe me, do you?" Courtney shouted. Duncan shook his head teasingly, giving off a sneaky looking smile. Courtney let out an angry groan.

"What do I have to do to prove to you that I'm right?" Courtney challenged.

"Well, I think a nice little kiss might change my mind." Duncan flirted.

"As if! I'm not that desperate to convince you!" This girl was difficult. Most certainly not like any of the girls Duncan had ever been around. Most girls were begging to kiss him, this one was fighting to not kiss him. This chick was different. But she so wasn't his type. "How certain are you that he won't call?" Courtney asked. She was persistent too.

"Here's a piece of advice. If a guy doesn't call you within a day of the first date, he's just not that into you. If he really likes you, he'll do whatever he can to make sure he sees you again." Why was he spilling all of these guy tips on her?

"So you're saying he's not interested in me?" Courtney knew she should be upset about his but instead she was angry.

"I'm saying I know Trent, and he's already got a girlfriend. If you would call that wild beast a girl." Duncan said referring to Heather. Courtney's mouth opened, but nothing came out. It took awhile for her mind to register what he just said.

"He has a girlfriend? He has a girlfriend, and he went out with me?"

"Actually it's sort of an on/off relationship. He probably went out with you when it was on the off part. Personally, I think it should stay on the off part."

"Regardless, that's just wrong. What an ass. He won't stand a chance with me now. I'll just dump him." Courtney took out her cellphone.

"Um, Princess, how can you dump him when you were never really exactly going out?" Courtney held up a hand in his face.

"Shut it!" She yelled. She got Trent's voice mail. "Hey Trent, it's Courtney. I just wanted to tell you that you no longer stand a chance with me. I know all about your little girlfriend. How dare you? How dare you think that you could just-" Courtney was cut off, because Duncan grabbed her phone and flipped it shut.

"Hey! You can't do that! You big jerk!" Courtney reached out and slapped him hard in the face. _Damn that girl hits hard_. Duncan dropped the phone onto the counter. Courtney grabbed her phone and put it in her purse, standing up. "The drinks on you!" She yelled storming away. Duncan sighed, and picked up her drink. He smiled, that girl sure was something.

* * *

**Now do u guys know why this was my favorite chapter? lol. Duncan and Courtney are my FAVE couple! it's funny how Courtney thinks she'll never see Duncan again...she is sooo wrong! *wink* Please review you guys! **


	4. Let The Scheming Begin

**I meant to update this on Sunday, but Fanfiction was down, so i couldn't. So here it is now! YAY!**

**Thank you to the wonderful movie that is: He's Just Not That Into You (I know I shoulda done this waaaay earlier, but my memory isn't that much better than that of a fish). When I saw the movie, I thought it would make for a perfect TDI fanfic. Also, i don't own TDI or any of it's wonderous characters. Next time i wish upon a star, maybe i'll wish for some ownership. XD**

**As always thanks for reading, favoriting, story alerting, and most of all reviewing! **

**And now onward with my "beast story" LOLZ thank you to marlynnknowsbest101 for that wonderful compliment! XD Enjoy!**

* * *

Early Sunday morning, Gwen sat at her kitchen table. Her hair was suffering from severe bed head, but she didn't care. Wasn't like there was anyone around to impress or anything. She poured some Cheerios into her bowl of milk. She picked up her spoon and looked at herself in it. Gwen was seriously a mess. Her hair was sticking out in every direction, eyeliner smudged. She dropped the spoon onto the table. Her cellphone rang, and she got out of her chair to go and find it. It was right underneath the red pillow on her black sofa. "Hello?" She answered without checking the caller ID.

"Hey, Gwen, it's Trent." Trent said on the other line. Gwen suddenly felt embarrassed because of her hoarse morning voice, and tattered appearance. Funny she should worry about her appearance, he couldn't even see her. "Oh hey," Gwen replied, walking over to the mirror by the front door. She started smoothing out her hair. It wasn't her fault that she was not a morning person.

"I just wanted to call to say thanks. Placing my Ad with all of the massage Ads was a really good idea. I've gotten a lot of calls requesting guitar lessons. I never expected this much of a result." He sounded really happy. Gwen was pleased with herself. She smiled. Probably one of the first times she ever smiled in the morning.

"Oh, you're welcome. I'm glad it's been working for you."

"You're absolutely a genius, Gwen. Could you possibly do all of my Ads? I need to put out more Ads, and I want you to put them in your paper." Gwen was honored.

"Thanks. I would love to. Just let me know when you want it done."

"Of course, Gwen, I'll be in touch."

"Sounds good." Gwen flipped her phone shut. Oh yeah, this was definitely the brightest she smiled in the morning ever.

* * *

Heather took a deep breath. This was it. She was calling his cell. It was almost five o'clock Sunday evening. She just got off the phone with Gwen, who told her not to call him, but then changed her mind. Heather recalled her words exactly...

"Well what if you do meet the love of your life. And what if he is married or dating someone else or whatever. Are you supposed to just let him pass you by?"

Heather was really surprised by Gwen's response. Not only was she in an unnaturally good mood, but Gwen never seemed so emotional and deep like that. Sure, she did write her fair share of poetry, but it hardly ever came across the touchy subject of love. However even if Gwen had acted like, well, Gwen on the phone, Heather still would've decided to call Justin. Heather sat on the edge of her bed and stared at Justin's business card and dialed his number. Each ring made her more anxious. But finally, after five endless rings, his voice sounded on the other end. "Talk to me." He said. Heather grinned.

"Hello, Justin? It's Heather, from the supermarket. Do you remember?"

"Oh, hey. How could I possibly forget you?" His tone was both flirtatious and serious. A weird combination.

"Hey, listen, about that modeling thing, I'm still interested and-"

"Great!" Justin interrupted quickly, "How bout tomorrow we have lunch at the Olive Garden downtown? Say about 12:30?" He was talking kind of fast. He must've been in a hurry. Heather thought for a moment. She didn't have a yoga class to teach at that time tomorrow so she was good.

"Sounds great! I'll see you there!" Heather replied.

"Bye Heather," Justin said and then hung up. Heather loved the way her name sounded in his voice. She hit the end button on her phone. It was all happening just the way she wanted it. Her plan was falling perfectly into place. She laid back on her bed and stared up at the ceiling.

"Goodbye little wifey..." Heather murmured. _Whoever that little bitch is that's married to Justin is done for now_...

* * *

Geoff popped the cap off his bottle of beer, sitting in a small chair on the bow of his boat. His boat was tied to the dock. The air was chilly, but it didn't bother him one bit. He watched the sun setting over the water. "Geoff, I feel for you buddy, but I just don't know what to tell you." Trent said pulling out a beer bottle from the cooler next to Geoff. Trent was a little worried. Especially because Geoff canceled his party that he was supposed to have the night before. Geoff never canceled a party.

"I can't even get to talk to her." Geoff said sadly. "She's staying at her friend Courtney's house, and Courtney always answers the phone. Courtney's so difficult, and no matter how much I beg she won't let me talk to her. She says Bridgette doesn't even want to talk to me. And then she hangs up on me." _Courtney? _Trent thought. Was it the same Courtney he went out with? Judging by the way Geoff called her "difficult" they sounded pretty similar. After hearing part of that message she left him the night before, he would say she was pretty difficult. "Courtney? What's her last name?" Trent asked.

"Kinsella. Why?" Geoff asked. It _was_ the same Courtney he went out with!

"I went out with her last weekend. On a date." Trent opened his bottle of beer and took a sip, now staring at the sunset himself. When suddenly, a light bulb went off in Trent's head. He stood up. "Wait a minute." he said.

"What is it?" Geoff asked.

"Geoff, I think you should throw a party next weekend." Geoff shook his head.

"Naw, man, I don't think I'm up to it."

"No, look. I went out with Courtney. I could call her and convince her to come with Bridgette." Trent stopped, and then continued. "I would have to tell her that the party was somewhere else though." Trent paced back and forth. Geoff was now looking at Trent, hope in his lost, blue eyes. "I got it! I can have the party at my place! I'm sure Duncan won't mind. He likes parties. He can get someone else to watch the club and then he can help me host the party!" Trent sat back down, excited.

"I don't know, dude." Geoff looked down, "Are you sure about this? Do you really think Bridge would come?" He moved his sad eyes to meet Trent's. Trent smiled.

"Of course, man! As long as she thinks you won't be there. I wonder if I can get Heather to come." A smile formed on Geoff's face. Maybe it would work after all.

"I think it sounds like a plan dude!" Geoff's tone picked up, his smile forming wider. Geoff held out his fist and gave Trent a solid. Trent smiled and then sighed. Hopefully Courtney wasn't still mad at him otherwise this wasn't going to work as smoothly as it sounded.

* * *

**So now there's a plan going down! Will Courtney will still be mad? Will Bridgette decide to go to the party? Review!!! XD**


	5. Mondays

**Well another chapter is over and done with. yay! i'm having soooo much fun writing this story! I just wanna say thank you again, to the wonderful movie that inspired my story.**

**And how could i possibly start a chapter without thanking my readers and reviewers! you guys are (in the words of Owen) AWESOME!!!!!**

* * *

"So Justin took me out to this romantic restaurant last night." Beth said to Courtney early Monday morning in the office. Honestly, Courtney could care less, but she listened anyway.

"Really? That was sweet of him." She replied at least pretending to sound interested. "How did it go?"

"Oh, Courtney," Beth sighed and stood up from her swivvel chair behind her desk and spun around, "it was wonderful!" Courtney smiled. Either Justin rarely took her out, or Beth was overreacting. Courtney wasn't sure which one.

"That's great, Beth, I'm glad you had a good time." Courtney turned back to her computer screen. Her assigned article was for her to write about the best place to hang out on a Friday night with freinds. She wasn't sure what place to write about so she was googling Friday night hotspots around New York. "So, how was your weekend Courtney?" Beth asked, peeping her head over the wall separating their desks. Courtney looked at Beth, and the first thing she thought of about her weekend was the bartender at _The Onyx_. Duncan was his name? She thought it odd that he was the first thing to cross her mind, when he was the one thing she told herself to forget. She tried to shake the image of him away from her mind, but she couldn't it was stuck. "Nothing much, Beth." Courtney replied, "It wasn't even half as good of weekend as yours to be honest." She replied with what she thought was honesty, but her mind and the words she spoke were thinking two different things. Courtney opened up her word document, and typed up at the top: "The Perfect Friday Night Hotspot: _Onyx Bar &Grille."_

* * *

The clock said 12:40 pm. Olive Garden was filled with business people on lunch break and elderly friends joining for a reunion. Heather pulled out her phone. Justin was ten minutes late. She took out a small mirror compact from her purse and looked at her reflection. Her dark brown eyeshadow made her eyes pop, her red lipstick gave her lips that plump, juicy look. Her hair was hanging down neatly in a sea of raven colored waves. She even wore her favorite little black dress. For a moment she thought that she may have outdone herself, but she had a battle to win and needed to be at her fiercest. She closed her compact giving a satisfied grin and shoved it back into her purse. Heather knew she was going to knock him dead. She sat back in her chair and looked around at all the people in the restaurant. She was looking at a table full of women, when she noticed all of them shift their glances to the door, jaws dropping in awe and admiration. At that moment, she knew Justin had arrived. Oh how jealous those girls would be when they saw that hunk model come and sat with Heather. Heather smiled. Justin approached the table and took a seat. When his eyes landed on Heather, his jaw dropped slightly, just like the girls at the table next to them. He had never seen anyone so beautiful, well, besides himself. All thoughts of Beth shrunk back into his head until Beth wasn't even important anymore. Had she ever been? He suddenly wanted Heather like he never wanted anyone before in his life. Heather was very pleased with his reaction. She put on an innocent face. "What?" she asked sweetly, "Is this too much? I'm sorry." She lied. She wasn't sorry, she had him right where she wanted him. Justin shook his head.

"N-no." He stuttered, "You look lovely, Heather, you'll definitely win my boss over." Justin smiled, showing his pearly white teeth.

"Wow, thanks Justin."

"So, I've arranged a meeting for the two of you. You and my boss, and usually anyone I recommend to my boss gets in. And I don't recommend many people. He knows that since I'm so good-looking that I would only choose the best of the best. And you, Heather, are definitely one of the best." Justin looked Heather up and down. She wasn't as wonderful as himself, but she was close, very close. Heather was flattered, something she usually felt before. This guy made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside, something she had doubted would ever happened to her. And she liked every moment of it.

* * *

Courtney was laying on her bed at nine thirty pm Monday night watching the news. Bridgette was awake watching some movie on the couch in the living room. It was really quiet. Courtney reached over to the nightstand and sipped her chamomile tea. She was wearing a fuzzy white robe that covered her black, silk pajamas. She leaned back into bed and sighed. Monday was over. Her cellphone rang, interrupting her peace. Courtney placed the tea back on the nightstand and picked up her phone, looking at the caller ID. "Trent?" she whispered to herself. She smiled, but then frowned. She shouldn't talk to him, especially after what he did to her, and after that nasty voicemail she left him. She put it back on the nightstand listening to it ring, vibrating against the nightstand. She looked at it, and gave in, picking it up quickly before her voicemail picked up. "Hello?" she answered.

"Oh, hey Courtney, it's Trent. Remember me?" He laughed nervously. Courtney grinned. That vulgar guy at the bar said Trent wasn't gonna call, shows how much he knew.

"Of, course I remember you, Trent, how could I forget?" She sounded angry. Trent knew that was a bad sign. Courtney got up from her bed and closed her bedroom door.

"Courtney, I'm sorry for not telling you about my girlfriend, it was wrong."

"Of course it was wrong. What you did has a word for it, it's called cheating in case you were wondering." Courtney yelled, so much for her peaceful evening.

"I know, I know, and I wanna make it up to you." Courtney's expression lightened up. She left for a dramatic pause. Trent cleared his throat.

"And how could you possibly do that?" Courtney's voice became angry again.

"Well, I'm having a party this weekend at my house, and I was wondering if maybe you would like to come. There's gonna be lots of people there. You can bring your friend Bridgette with you to if you want. I heard that her and her boyfriend broke up, it might be good for her." Courtney's mouth hung open. How did he know about Bridgette's breakup.

"How do you know about what happened to Bridgette? I feel like I'm being pulled into something that I'm going to regret." Courtney's tone was suspicious.

"I know Geoff, he told me about the breakup. There will be no regrets whatsoever. I promise. Geoff said that he's not coming. He's not in the mood to party."

"Geoff, not in the mood to party?" Courtney whispered even though the door was closed. She didn't want Bridgette to hear what she was talking about whatsoever. "He must be really upset. I know that Bridge hasn't been doing so well either, but she's been better than before."

"So, come on, Courtney. Come to my party, bring Bridgette. It'll be fun." Trent was really pushing for it. Courtney was struggling to decide. She wanted to, but she couldn't help but feel there was a catch.

"Mmmmmm..." Courtney struggled.

"Please?" Trent begged. He knew he was close.

"Um, okay, I guess, I mean I guess there's no harm in it. But I'm still mad at you. And this is so not a date. So if you even think it is, don't."

"Alright, Courtney," Trent laughed, "it's not a date. I'll just see you Saturday at seven thirty, my place. I'll send you my address in a text."

"Okay, sounds good." Courtney flipped her phone shut and smiled. She couldn't believe she gave in so easily. She had agreed, forgetting all about one little detail: The vulgar man at the bar was Trent's roommate.

* * *

**Eh, i feel like this chapter was lacking something, i dunno. Please review and tell me what you thought! thank you!**


	6. PreParty Preparations

****

Sorry, guys, I know you prolly thought that this was gonna be the party, but I felt like I might be rushing if I were to have just gone straight into the party. This chapter may get a little boring, but bear with me, some of the info it this chapter will be important when it comes to party time! So here we go...

* * *

"Why aren't you going? Do you have any idea how awkward it'll be not knowing anyone at the party but Trent? And I've never even met him face to face!" Gwen shouted over the phone to Heather. She was looking in her mirror with her phone smushed between her shoulder and her face while she tied the red satin bow in the back of her black dress.

"Gwen, I'm sorry, I already told you. I don't want Trent thinking that I like him, because I'm going for Justin now. Besides, I have a meeting with Justin's boss tonight." Heather replied on the other line. She didn't seem very apologetic.

"Whatever," Gwen sighed. She reached down and pulled down some of red lace that was streaming out of her dress.

"Listen, if you're that worried about being an outcast tonight, then don't go, it's that simple."

"No, no, I'll go. I guess I can always afford to make some new friends." Gwen rolled her eyes. She was sure she wouldn't meet anyone interesting at that party.

"As long as they don't replace me." Heather said. For a moment, Gwen thought Heather was kidding, but when Heather didn't laugh, she knew Heather seriously meant it.

"I don't think that there's anyone out there quite like you, Heather."

* * *

"So what are you saying? She's just not coming?" Duncan asked his roommate while he placed bottles of beer into the fridge.

"Yeah, she said she has some sort of meeting with a modeling agency or something." Trent replied, filling up bowls with chips on the breakfast bar.

"And now what? You're gonna be all mopey because the Ice Queen herself can't arrive to the ball?" Duncan thought that maybe he could have been a bit nicer to his obviously hurt friend, but something about Heather just made Duncan absolutely furious.

"Hey come on man, leave her alone. She's not that bad." Trent rolled the top of the chip bag up and placed it on the counter in the back of the kitchen.

"Dude," Duncan stood up and brought the empty beer box next to the garbage can, "she makes Cruella De Ville look like an Arch Angel."

"You're just jealous." Trent said leaning back into the counter.

"Me, jealous? Of what possibly? That I don't have a heartless witch who ditches me and makes me look like a total idiot?"

"No, you're jealous because I actually have someone to be devoted to! You, Duncan, have no one." Trent crossed his arms and nodded. Duncan rolled his eyes, now mixing together ingredients for French onion dip.

"I don't need someone to be devoted to in order to be happy, by the way. Commitment is the last thing I need." For some strange reason when Duncan said the word commitment, an image of the uptight brown haired girl came to his mind. He shook the strange image away quickly. "I like knowing that I can go out there and chose any girl I want whenever I want however many times I want." He said this to Trent, while at the same time he felt that maybe he was just saying it to himself, to convince himself. But of what exactly? He wasn't sure, but the image of the brunette came back to his mind.

"So mister 'chose freely', who's your date to the party then?"

"Well, there's this girl, Tiffany who was at the bar two nights ago, real hottie." Duncan gave a smirk, but to him, it just felt fake, like he was forcing himself to wear it but it didn't fit.

"It's great to know _you_ have a date. But then again you always have a date. So I guess that leaves me dateless tonight, unless Courtney decides to forgive me which I don't think is likely considering-" Duncan's head shot up from the dip at the mention of Courtney's name.

"Courtney?" Duncan asked, interrupting Trent's rambling. "The one you went out with and never called?" Trent looked at Duncan strangely.

"Yeah..." Trent seemed very confused.

"She's coming?"

"Uh, huh." Duncan smiled, and Trent caught it. "What's it to you anyway?"

"Oh, nothing. I'm just surprised a girl would want to come to the same party with the guy who basically stood her up. I mean you said you were gonna call her but you never did." Duncan replied like it was no big deal, but he couldn't escape nor explain the feeling of excitement the and sudden jolt of excitement that raced through his body the second Courtney's name was mentioned. What was wrong with him?

* * *

Courtney was putting on the final touches of her makeup for the party while Bridgette examined herself in the large mirror by Courtney's bedroom door. "Hey, Court?" Bridgette asked smoothing out her pink floral bouquet strapless dress. "Hmmm?" Courtney replied, applying some lip gloss. She looked at Bridgette through the mirror on the vanity.

"Uh, do you mind if on the way to the party we swing by Cody's place?" Bridgette replied. Courtney took the lip gloss away from her lips and turned around in her vanity stool and looked at Bridgette.

"Why?" Courtney asked.

"Because," Bridgette turned to Courtney, "I invited him to go with me." Bridgette offered an embarrassed smile and Courtney's jaw dropped.

"Cody." Courtney stated. Bridgette nodded. "Cody from our work Cody?"

"Yeah."

"Cody thinks-he's-a-lady's-man Cody?"

"Uh huh." Courtney smiled.

"Wow, Bridge, I'm surprised. I didn't think he was your type." Courtney stood up from the stool and looked in the mirror at her white strapless dress that had gray coloring around the bottom with black flowers imprinted around the gray. The dress hung down just below her knees. She ran her fingers through her neatly curled hair.

"So you don't mind if we pick him up?" Bridgette asked. Courtney slid on her open toed stilettos.

"Nope, call him and tell him we'll be there in fifteen minutes." Bridgette smiled and left the room. Courtney frowned. She was probably going to be the only one at the party without a date.

* * *

**The party is next people! YAY!!! I hope you guys weren't falling asleep through this whole chapter, lol, I know it was sorta dry. But things are srsly gonna pick up from here! Oh! I also have pics of the dresses the girls are wearing, so if u wanna know what they look like i'll send u the links! :) Review!!**


	7. The Party Part I

**And now, the moment you've all been waiting for...THE PARTAY!!! XD I'm just as excited as you are for real! I think the party may be broken down into a few parts. As always, thank you all for the reviews! **

**I'm not 100% sure if i'm happy with this chapter, but w/e i may end up rewriting it later on.**

**Oh, and also I wanted to say that I was shocked with how many people wanted to see the pics of the girls' dresses, it made me all fuzzy inside :) so thank you, thank you, thank you, I don't think I could even put in enough thank yous to show how thankful I am! Okay, let's move on...**

* * *

Courtney and Bridgette stepped out of the elevator and into the parking garage at the base of the apartment. The sun was setting, and the air was getting cooler, but it was still warm for early spring.

The clacking of their heels echoed throughout the garage as they approached Courtney's black Subaru Forester. Courtney unlocked the doors and the girls hopped inside. "So where does Cody live?" Courtney asked while fastening her seatbelt.

"Just take a left out of the garage." Bridgette replied, pulling down the sun visor and looking in it's mirror at her reflection.

"Okay." Courtney backed out of her spot and headed out of the garage. The rest of the car ride was silent, except for the music playing lightly in the background.

Bridgette was in charge of the radio, but was told by Courtney not to turn it up too loud. When they pulled in front of Cody's house, he was already standing outside. Courtney rolled her eyes, Cody was too desperate. Cody ran into the back seat of the car.

"Hello, ladies!" He shouted as he slammed the car door. "Looking exquisitely radiant tonight, especially you Bridgette." Bridgette blushed and looked into the backseat at Cody. He was overly dressed, decked out in a Tuxedo, someone obviously forgot to tell him that the party was most certainly not the most formal of affairs.

"Thanks," Bridgette replied. Courtney sighed, something about this moment disgusted her and she wasn't sure what it was. Maybe it was because since the beginning of her friendship with Bridgette she had always been with Geoff, and no one else.

When Bridgette left Geoff those few weeks before, Courtney thought that it was only going to be a phase, and nothing more, that eventually everything would snap back into place and they would get back together. But now, it seemed to Courtney that Bridgette was coming out of the phase but in the wrong direction. Seeing Bridgette with Cody just supported Courtney's theory, and she didn't like it one bit.

* * *

"Geoff, maybe it's best if you lay low for the first part of the party, like hang out in my room or something." Trent told Geoff as he selected a CD from his collection to play. The people were now starting to arrive, and there were about ten people lounging around the house waiting for the music to start.

"Why?" Geoff asked. Trent forgot about Geoff's inability to practically think.

"Because, I don't think it would be a good idea if Bridgette sees you firsthand. I mean, what if she just turns around and walks back out the door?" Trent placed in a CD and the music started playing loudly.

"Yeah, you're probably right man, I'll just hang out in your room and watch some TV or something. Let me know when I should come out."

"Okay, Geoff." Trent patted Geoff's back as Geoff slowly left to go into Trent's room. Trent picked up his beer and headed towards the kitchen, nodding to everyone who he passed.

"Duncan, man, this plan better work." Trent told Duncan who was taking out more snacks from the fridge and handing them to his date, Tiffany.

"I think it will." Duncan closed the fridge door and turned to Tiffany.

"Do me a favor, Babe, and put the cheese cubes on the table out there." Duncan said pointing over the breakfast bar to the table he was referring to. Tiffany nodded and exited the kitchen.

"I gotta give it to you, Duncan, Tiffany is pretty hot." Trent pointed out, watching Tiffany make her way through the people in the living room. Duncan smiled and leaned into the counter.

"Yeah, I know." he replied.

* * *

Courtney was leading Bridgette and Cody out of the elevator and down the hall to Trent's apartment. Courtney could already hear the loud music sounding throughout the hall. She wondered if the neighbors would be complaining.

If Trent were her neighbor, the police would have been there by then. Courtney turned her head around to see Bridgette's arm locked with Cody's. Cody was proudly smiling, and had his head held high. _What a total dork_ Courtney thought as she stood in front of Trent's door. "Should we knock or should we just walk in?" Courtney asked. Bridgette reached forward and smiled, grabbing the handle and opening the door.

Courtney forgot, Bridgette was much more experienced with this party stuff than she was. Bridgette and Cody lead the way now as they walked slowly into Trent's apartment. Watching the two walk in together arm in arm made Courtney almost regret even coming.

What was she going to do now that Bridgette had a date? Who was she going to talk to? Courtney, Bridgette, and Cody made their way out of the front hall and into the living room.. Either they were early, or the party was just going to be really small, for there was only about ten people there.

Courtney's eyes scanned the living room. None of the faces were familiar to her, but apparently all of them knew Bridgette. Bridgette was smiling, nodding and waving to them, and they responded with dropped jaws and blank stares for obvious reasons. Courtney felt so awkward not knowing anyone. She couldn't even spot Trent anywhere. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Duncan was standing in the kitchen chopping up more celery for the veggie platter while Trent was trying to find the ranch dip. The song on the CD changed to "Into the Nightlife". "Trent, Do you find it the least bit pathetic that everyone out there is having a good time while we stand in here like housewives doing the cooking?" Duncan asked.

"Not really." Trent replied. Duncan rolled his eyes, typical Trent. "Here," Trent said as he poured some of the ranch dip into a small bowl next to the platter of veggies.

"Next time, we're just buying a platter of veggies from Jewel." Duncan added as he placed the knife aside and dried his hands. Duncan placed the bowl of ranch dip on the platter and left the kitchen walking towards the living room.

There were a few more people there now, and Duncan smiled to those he knew as he walked by. His eyes scanned the room, as he put the platter on the coffee table next to the cheese cubes. A few guys in the back corner were smiling and pointing to someone, and Duncan's curiosity got the best of him.

He followed their flirtatious stares, to a familiar mocha haired beauty, Courtney. Duncan stood up, examining her head to toe. She looked shy, and embarrassed as she stood next to her friend Bridgette. Her white strapless dress hugged her figure nicely, and she was holding a small paper plate of untouched cheese cubes and shrimp. Bridgette pointed to someone standing close by, and Courtney shook the person's hand. Duncan just watched, stared, drank her all in. The song continued to play in the background:

_I'll take you till you're all spun up_

_And in love, into the nightlife_

_Love into the nightlife_

"Duncan!" someone shouted from behind him. Duncan snapped out of his trance and turned around. Tiffany.

"Oh hey," Duncan replied. He turned his head back once more to steal a quick glance at Courtney, and then looked back at Tiffany.

"Why don't you introduce me to some of your friends here?" Tiffany asked, clutching Duncan's arm.

"Uh, sure." Duncan motioned forward and tapped a tall, buff, jock on the shoulder. He turned around.

"Hey, DJ, dude, glad you could make it," Duncan said giving DJ a solid.

"Duncan, man, I'm glad I came too, this party is sweet." DJ replied. Duncan smiled and turned to Tiffany.

"DJ, this is Tiffany, Tiffany, this is my good pal DJ. He's a sports announcer on the radio."

"Oh, wow, cool!" Tiffany shouted. "It's a pleasure to meet you." She held out her hand to DJ and he shook it. Duncan took the last swig of his beer. Tiffany was just like every other girl he took out, simple and boring.

"I'm gonna go get another one, I'll be right back." Duncan said as a way to escape, now walking to the kitchen. He turned his head into the direction of Courtney to see her still talking with the same people she was earlier.

But there was a certain hint of boredom in her expression, and she was definitely wearing a fake smile. Duncan snapped out of his stare when he bumped into the breakfast bar. Embarrassed, he looked around to see if anyone noticed, and then slid into the kitchen. Trent grabbed Duncan's arm and pulled him towards him quickly.

"What the hell man?" Duncan asked yanking his arm out of Trent's grip.

"This is a disaster!" Trent said quietly. Duncan gave Trent a confused look.

"What?" Trent walked over to the breakfast bar looking over the living room and pointed towards Courtney, Bridgette, and some nerdy looking guy wearing a tux. _Apparently no one told that kid that this party isn't a formal affair _Duncan thought to himself, smiling.

"I don't see the problem," Duncan said staring the three people, "except for the fact the brown haired kid is wearing a tux when he shouldn't be."

"Well, that kid in the tux is Bridgette's date to the party!" Trent exclaimed. Duncan squinted at Bridgette's so called date, and Duncan shook his head.

"Oh shit." Duncan said turning away and dumping his beer bottle into the garbage. He walked to the fridge and pulled out another beer. "How can you be sure anyway?"

"Duncan, their arms were linked, and Courtney seems very uncomfortable around them, it's obvious. What the hell am I supposed to tell Geoff? I'm supposed to go in and get him like halfway through the party, and what do you think will happen when he sees Bridgette with a date?" Duncan shrugged.

"It's simple, don't go get him and hope he falls asleep or something. We could always drug him you know."

"This is not a joke, Duncan, this is serious." Trent glared at Duncan and then looked back at Bridgette.

"You think I was kidding?" Duncan asked, taking a sip of his beer. Trent just stared at Duncan. "What if he's not Bridgette's date? Did you ask her if he was? You may be overreacting."

"You're right, you're right, I'm gonna go over and talk to them." Trent left the kitchen walked over to the group, while Duncan leaned over the breakfast bar and watched.

* * *

"Hey Courtney," Trent said approaching the small group, "I'm so glad you came." He opened his arms for a hug, but Courtney stepped back, giving him a hard glare.

"Don't even think about it," Courtney replied holding out a hand separating them. Trent laughed and Courtney kept her same position, but lowering her hand down slowly.

"Light up, Court," Bridgette said, giving a giggle. Trent looked to Bridgette and smiled.

"So, Bridge, who's your date?" Trent asked motioning to Cody.

"I'm, Cody, thanks, this is a great party." Cody said, holding out a hand. Courtney rolled her eyes, and Bridgette smiled. Trent took a quick swig of his beer and left without even accepting Cody's shake. Bridgette exchanged a weird glance between Cody and Courtney.

Courtney shrugged. "I'm going to get a drink." Courtney said, walking away to the kitchen. Courtney burst through the kitchen door and let out a loud groan. She opened the fridge and pulled out a beer.

"I thought you didn't drink." A familiar voice said. Courtney jumped and screamed. She reversed and stared at the culprit. It was the guy from the bar. That vulgar, annoying, guy from the bar. She would recognize that green mohawk, and those icey blue eyes anywhere.

"You were wrong." Courtney said, it was the first thing that came to her mind.

"What?" Duncan asked, moving closer.

"Trent did call me. He invited me to this party. You said he was never going to call, but guess what, he did." Courtney twisted the cap on her beer bottle, but couldn't get it open. She tried again. Duncan laughed.

"Here, let me," Duncan said, reaching out a hand. Courtney backed up.

"No, no, I got it." She said. "I live alone, well not right now because of Bridgette, but I still need to learn how to take care of these things myself." Courtney placed the beer on the counter and held it down with one hand while she twisted the cap with all her strength. Finally, the cap loosened and came off. She sighed and took a long sip.

"Woah, woah, take it slowly there." Duncan said, laughing. Courtney placed the beer back down on the counter and looked at Duncan. "Again with the earlier question, I thought you didn't drink?"

"I don't." Courtney replied.

"Well, then why are you now?"

"Yeah, right, like I'm going to tell you all of my problems."

"It's about Bridgette, isn't it?" Duncan took a sip of his beer and crossed his arms.

"I don't know."

"I know it is, it's about her and her strange tuxedo wearing date. I could tell you were uncomfortable around the two of them."

"You were watching me?!?" Courtney yelled, and then took another sip of beer.

"That's beside the point," Duncan said, embarrassed. There was a long moment of silence between the two. The song changed to "Secret Valentine" when Courtney finally spoke up.

"Fine, fine, it is! Are you happy?" Duncan smiled and nodded. "It's just that since the beginning it's always been Bridgette and Geoff, and I really liked Geoff, I did. I mean when you hear Bridgette's name, you expect Geoff's name to come after.

Don't get me wrong, he definitely should have married her by now, so it is kind of his fault, but nothing is the same anymore. Bridgette isn't as happy and calm anymore, and now she's dating this nerdy Cody guy for only God knows what reason, it's just weird. I hate it."

"I know what you mean. Geoff isn't the same either. He barely wants to party. That says enough right there."

"Wait, you know Geoff?" Courtney asked. She took a step forward, but then took a step back.

"Yeah, I've been to a few of his parties, and I see him sometimes in my club. He and Trent are really good friends too."

"Oh. I wonder why I've never seen you at any of his parties, not that I'd ever want to. But actually I've only ever been to two of his parties, I'm not really the partying type of person."

"Um, yeah, I think I kinda figured that out a while ago, Princess." Duncan laughed. Courtney joined in, even though she felt she shouldn't. Tiffany walked into the kitchen and looked at Courtney, who cleared her throat and stopped laughing.

"Hey, Duncan, I was looking for you. I thought you said you'd be right back." Tiffany said, still looking at Courtney, who was now looking away. Duncan took his stare away from Courtney and looked at Tiffany.

"Sorry, I got caught up, Babe." Duncan said. Courtney picked up her beer and walked out of the kitchen, feeling awkward and angry. _Why should I be angry?_ She thought to herself, _I don't care that he has a girlfriend._

* * *

**Whew, that chapter was really hard to write, that's why i'm not 100% sure if i like it. i felt like maybe i rushed it? idk i feel like there was definately something missing, or maybe i'm just crazy cuz that's very possible too. lol. but review! **


	8. The Party Part 2: Hungry Eyes

**I'm SOOOO SUPER DOOPER EXTRA SORRY for the long long long endless wait! I really didn't intend for it to take this long, and again I'm sorry. I started this chapter right after the previous chapter and then writers' block came over me :( I came back every once and a while and would add a sentence or two and then go completely blank again. But now, I'm mostly out of those woods and present to you Chapter 8!!! **

**Also, I'm soo thrilled that you guys are really getting into this story, and every time I open my email and see the Review Alert email appear, I get the warm fuzzies! Readers: Thank you so much for bearing with me and joining me in the happiness that is chapter 8! I'm so happy that you didn't ditch me :). Readers & Reviewers: I love you more than my Uncle Bob! XD**

* * *

Gwen smoothed out her dress one last time, took a deep breath, and opened the door leading to the party she had been nervously anticipating all day. She was an hour late and walked slowly, seriously considering turning around and going back home.

But something inside her pushed her forward, kept her going, so her legs kept moving until she entered the living room. The music was playing loudly and at least fifty people were lingering around the house. She looked around the room, trying to locate Trent so that she wouldn't have to be alone for the whole party.

When her dark eyes finally landed on Trent's familiar face, she began to subconsciously walk towards him, not even realizing she was walking to him until she was standing right next to him. "Hey Trent." Gwen said. Trent turned his head to the side to look at her.

The three other people he was talking with turned towards Gwen as well. One of them, a scrawny, brown haired boy in a tux was looking at her with ga-ga eyes, an expression she never was given to by a guy before.

"Gwen? Is that you?" Trent asked. _That's right,_ Gwen thought to herself, _he's never even seen me before._ In all of Trent and Gwen's friendship, never once had they met face to face. They always communicated over the phone, in a text, or via email.

The first time she ever saw Trent's face was when he sent her his picture for his ad. Never once had Trent seen Gwen. Gwen smiled at Trent and nodded. "Yeah, it's me." Gwen replied. She couldn't get over how cute Trent was in real life.

Trent was staring long and hard into Gwen's face as if he were looking for something, it made Gwen feel uncomfortable, yet flattered at the same time. Trent snapped out of his stare and turned to the brunette standing next to him, who was examining Gwen thoroughly with annoyed eyes.

"Courtney," Trent started and then he looked to the other two in his small group including the scrawny boy with his eyes still glued to Gwen, "Bridgette, Cody, this is my good friend Gwen. She put my AD in the paper. It's because of her that my gigs and music lessons are such a success." Gwen blushed and smiled lightly.

Courtney and Bridgette smiled and nodded to Gwen, as Cody unattached himself from Bridgette and took a step forward, now just inches away from Gwen.

"It's quite the pleasure." Cody said, lending out his hand. Gwen accepted, her smile fading away. _This boy is starting to creep me out_ she thought. She slid her hand out of his grasp.

"Um, okay," Trent said placing a hand on Gwen's shoulder, "How about I introduce you to some more of my friends?"

"Sure." Gwen replied, she looked to Courtney and Bridgette. Bridgette's face was no longer smiling, but a small frown was starting to spread across her face, and Courtney was now strangely smiling delightedly. Trent grabbed Gwen's hand and lead her away, Cody followed.

* * *

Courtney felt bad that Bridgette's date ditched her, but at the same time, Courtney couldn't be happier. She didn't want Bridgette to be with anyone else but Geoff, even though it definitely wasn't her decision to make. Bridgette leaned back against the wall, her head in her hands.

Courtney took the grin off of her face and took a few steps back so she could be next to Bridgette. "I don't believe this." Bridgette said softly.

Courtney leaned in so she could hear her better. "This is ridiculous! He completely forgot I existed! If he thinks he's getting a ride back to his place from us, he's sorely mistaken." Bridgette lifted her head up, and to Courtney's surprise, there were no tears. So Bridgette definitely didn't like Cody enough to drive her to tears. That was a good sign.

"Maybe we should just go home." Courtney said. Bridgette smiled, and shook her head.

"No, I wanna stay here. I wanna just lay back and party just like I used to before all of this mess. I could use this night to just loosen up, meet a new guy, and forget about Geoff completely."

"Um, okay, if you really feel that way..." Courtney trailed off.

"I'm gonna go grab another glass of wine." Bridgette said walking away. And then Courtney was left alone, standing in the corner, just watching the partiers pass by.

* * *

Duncan couldn't help himself. He knew he should be paying attention to his date, but he was drawn to Courtney. She was standing all alone in the corner with no one to bother her and it was taking all of his strength to not waltz over and start flirting.

She looked really frustrated and Duncan could tell that she wanted out of the party. That bothered Duncan immensely. Courtney scanned the room, glaring, when her glare met Duncan's stare she began to walk towards him. Duncan smiled, grinning widely as he continued to see her walk in his direction.

Courtney noticed Duncan's grin, fade away as she slowly walked past him into the kitchen. She needed a refill, and this party was too much for her to take. She was never much of a partier, that much she knew, and she knew she should leave and put all of this behind her.

However, when that thought came to mind, her body shook it off. Her body wanted her to stay while her mind told her otherwise. She knew there was something strange about that, but she let it go, thinking it was just the small amount of alcohol in her system.

She pulled another beer out of the fridge and leaned against the counter staring at the party through the opening in the kitchen over the breakfast bar. Her eyes immediately fell to Duncan who was being attacked by two unfamiliar girls. His date, Tiffany was watching uncomfortably to the side as the two girls flirted and flirted.

The sight made Courtney so angry. Here she was, dateless, single, and alone in the kitchen sipping a beer while Duncan could choose any of the ladies at the party he wanted, except for Courtney of course. Her face wrinkled into anger as she scowled at the image before her.

She took a long swig of her beer, still glaring at him when his eyes turned and met her angry ones. Quickly on instinct, Courtney turned away and began pretending to inspect the kitchen. "Phew," Courtney said quietly.

"Phew, what?" The voice startled Courtney and she quickly spun around to face the kitchen entrance. She gasped, and her beer bottle dropped to the floor out of fright. It was Duncan, of course.

"Dammit, Duncan!" Courtney shouted angrily, bending down to pick up the pieces of glass from the beer bottle. Duncan laughed loudly, leaning against the breakfast bar for support. Courtney had enough.

She was angry, she was pissed, and she couldn't hold it in any longer. She let out a long, loud groan, tilting her head back. She wanted to scream, but she felt it would be a little bit over exaggerated.

"Why am I so amusing to you?!?" She screamed out, "Is this all just some big joke? And why do you keep bothering me?" Duncan's smile wiped off his face, and he stared at her. Courtney couldn't quite make out his expression. As if on cue to make things genuinely worse, Tiffany walked in.

"Is everything all right?" She asked with fake concern. Duncan turned his head to her. Tiffany's eyes landed on Courtney who was kneeling down on the floor staring at her mess. "What happened?" Tiffany asked, "Do you need help?" Courtney stood up and glared at Tiffany.

"No I do NOT need your help, I don't need help from anybody! And this is none of your business, so take my suggestion and just leave before things really start to get ugly." Courtney threatened frustratedl. Tiffany took her eyes off of Courtney and looked to Duncan who was trying his hardest to keep a grin from taking over his face. Tiffany looked back at Courtney.

"Listen here, you little bitch, I don't accept being talked at that way. I was just trying to be nice. I don't need to take this from a tacky dressed, psycho, virgin who probably doesn't even know what a good time really is. And if _you_ don't want things to get ugly, _you_ leave." Tiffany spat. Duncan's mouth hung open in shock at Tiffany's response.

Courtney took a deep breath, took one step forward and slapped Tiffany hard across the face, then proceeding to stomp her stillettos into Tiffany's feet. Tiffany yelped in pain and then pulled at Courtney's hair. Duncan rushed in and grabbed Tiffany's shoulders, pulling her away from Courtney, his protective instinct taking over.

Personally, he wanted to see Courtney mess Tiffany up a little more, but he didn't want Courtney to get hurt in the process. Even though Duncan knew that Courtney would probably be able to take on Tiffany any day. "Okay, let's break it up here, please," Duncan said, removing Tiffany from the scene.

He took Tiffany out of the kitchen and back into the party, where luckily, no one noticed. Probably because most people were already drunk and the music was too loud, and the girls had fought in the more secluded part of the kitchen. "Tiffany, do me a favor and just stay out here please." Duncan said looking at her angered face.

There was a red hand print where Courtney had slapped her. _Damn that girl really does know how to hit._ Duncan thought to himself, recalling when Courtney slapped him when they first met.

"Forget it, I'm going home." Tiffany said, walking to the door. Duncan shrugged and walked back into the kitchen where Courtney was tossing a handful of glass into the garbage can.

"Don't even say anything." Courtney said as he stepped closer and Courtney kneeled back onto the ground. He grabbed some paper towels off to her side and began soaking up the spilled beer. "I don't need any help, thank you." Courtney replied.

"My house, my conditions, Princess." He looked into her eyes and she shyly turned away.

"I'm not proud of my behavior, and I'm sorry. I just kind of snapped. Maybe I am a little...psycho." Duncan smiled.

"Maybe, you are." Duncan teased. Courtney sighed and Duncan put the paper towels down and looked at her. "I'm just kidding, Princess, you're not a psycho. You're pretty far from it, actually. Don't let that Tiffany character get in your pretty little head." Courtney stared at him, trying to make out his expression, but she couldn't.

"Thanks, Duncan." Courtney said smiling, something she never seriously thought she would give to him.

"Anytime," he said quietly in return, letting his eyes meet hers.

* * *

**So I hope this chapter was worth the wait! I really liked how it went, and I'm seriously thinking of doing another part to the party but I'm not sure. And don't worry, I didn't forget about poor Geoff waiting around in the bedroom! Everyone else just forgot about him, lol. Seems like the only people potentially having a crummy time are Geoff and Bridgette, huh? Let me know if you think I should continue with the party or move on! Review! Thanks guys!**


	9. The Party Part 3: All In It Together

**Hey you guys! I'm back!! And I just wanna say that I'm sorry. I'm sorry this chapter took so long, and I'm sorry you guys had to wait. If you guys wanna go ahead and leave me angry reviews, go ahead. I probably deserve them. **

**Take this time to go back and review other chapters if you need to. It's been a while so, it might be needed. I know I had to go back a few times, but that may only be cuz my memory sucks. Oh well. Anyhow, enjoy the chapter! You deserve it. :)**

* * *

Geoff was laying on his back on Trent's bed as he listened to the party going on around him. It was almost two hours since Trent promised he would retrieve him from the room when the time was right. Geoff was growing more and more anxious with every second that passed by and was becoming worried.

What if Bridgette never showed up? Geoff hated to think that, but he knew that it could be a possibility. However, he felt that the more likely situation was that Trent forgot about him. Maybe he was being distracted by a girl or something.

Geoff flipped off the television in front of him, not like he could hear it anyway, and began pacing around the bedroom. He felt like he should peek out the door, but he didn't want to risk ruining the plan at any cost.

He wanted Bridgette back more than anything. Geoff leaned up against the door and felt the vibrations of the loud music pulsing through his body. How much longer would he have to wait?

* * *

Gwen couldn't believe how great the party was actually going. She wasn't even sure how she could've even doubted it before. Trent was so amazing. He practically introduced her to everyone he knew at the party. He made her feel so welcome and happy. She was never one to fit in, but with Trent, she felt like she had a proper place in the world.

It was a weird feeling, she knew, but no one had ever made her felt that way. Not even Heather, her best friend. "So, have any favorite music? Favorite bands?" Trent asked. Gwen was expecting this kind of question from him, he was a musician.

"Well, I do like Paramore and Evanescence. You know like _Misery Business_ and _Bring Me To Life_." She replied honestly. She'd learned in the past that lying to a guy never truly gets the relationship anywhere. Plus, she felt like she could be herself around him.

"Not bad choices. I have a few of their CDs." Trent smiled.

"Really?" Gwen's face lit up. _And Heather said I had no taste in music, ha! _Gwen thought to herself.

"Yeah, you'd be surprised with some of the CDs I have." Gwen laughed and took the last swig of her red wine. Trent noticed.

"Hey, how about I get you some more of that?" Trent asked, reaching out for her glass.

"Um, sure." Gwen handed him her glass. "Thanks."

"No problem, I'll be right back." Trent stood up.

"I'll be right here." Gwen said. Trent grinned and then headed for the kitchen.

Trent pushed open the kitchen door and walked in, tripping over Duncan who was still cleaning up the floor. "Watch it, Trent!?" Duncan shouted as Trent stumbled over him, almost crashing to the floor.

"Jesus, Duncan!" Trent yelled, trying to catch his balance. Courtney stood up from the floor and put some wet paper towels into the trash. "What happened in here?" Trent asked.

"I scared Princess over here and she dropped her beer bottle." Duncan replied.

"I was _not_ scared. Just a little startled." Courtney rebutted, hands on her hips. Duncan rolled his eyes. "Now where's your broom?" Courtney asked Trent, who was pulling a bottle of wine out of the fridge.

"It's in the pantry." Trent replied. Courtney walked over to the pantry as the song _Pump It_ by The Black Eyed Peas came on the stereo. The song made Trent feel funny, almost like he was forgetting something, something...important. Trent stopped pouring wine and stared at the wall in front of him. "Oh _shit_!!" Trent yelled loudly. Duncan looked up, and Courtney stared at him as she left the pantry, broom in hand.

"What?" Duncan asked confused.

"Geoff." Trent mouthed to Duncan so that Courtney wouldn't hear. A wince came over Duncan's face as he realized that they had in fact forgotten their good friend, still waiting, in Trent's bedroom.

"What is it?" Courtney asked, "What's going on?" Trent and Duncan shared a glance before both looking to Courtney, both smiling.

"Oh, nothing." Trent said. Duncan stood up and nodded. Courtney looked frightfully angry.

"Would you mind sweeping up the remaining shards of glass as Trent and I um, step out for a minute?" Duncan asked, putting on all of his boyish charms.

"Yes, I would mind very much, actually." Courtney snapped, sharpening her glance. "Now why don't you tell me what's really going on?" Duncan forgot, for some strange reason his charms didn't work so well on Courtney.

"Nothing." Duncan replied, shrugging.

"I don't believe you." Courtney said threateningly, but quietly.

"Would you believe Trent if he said it?" Duncan asked, pointing to Trent. Trent looked confused.

"Nothing?" Trent stated. However it sounded more like a question.

"Duncan, it doesn't make it any more convincing when Trent says it. I'm not stupid! I know there's something funky going on and I demand to know what it is!" Trent and Duncan looked at one another. They weren't sure if telling Courtney the truth would be something they'd regret.

"Should we say anything?" Duncan questioned. Trent went wide-eyed and shrugged. Duncan knew that now it was his decision. And since he was a man of risk, he was going to take one. "Okay, okay. Listen, Princess, if we tell you, do you promise not to freak or anything?" Courtney's expression changed a little bit. It seemed to look like worry, but Duncan couldn't tell.

"It's not illegal is it?" Courtney asked. Duncan laughed and Trent oddly looked relieved.

"Unless it's illegal to keep a friend in a bedroom, then no it's not." Courtney looked baffled.

"A friend in the bedroom? Who? What are you talking about?" Trent's face was plastered with worry again.

"Geoff." Duncan winced and Trent's mouth dropped, shocked that Duncan would tell her.

"Duncan!" Trent whispered. Duncan rolled his eyes. Courtney was angry, no she was furious. She'd specifically been told that Geoff wouldn't be attending the party. She could feel her face growing hotter and her forehead forming anger lines. She dropped the broom on the ground and took a step forward.

"Geoff?!? You invited Geoff? According to you, Trent, he wasn't even supposed to be here! Do you have any idea what could happen if-" Courtney's rant was interrupted by a sudden train of thought.

Actually, inviting Geoff wasn't such a bad idea. Seeing as Courtney could only picture Bridgette with Geoff, this might have been the only time to get them back together. Bridgette was completely unsuspecting, and Geoff was held captive in the bedroom.

If they got back together than Bridgette would be happy again, and Courtney would have her apartment to herself. "Uh, Courtney?" Duncan said waving his hand in front of Courtney's blank face. "You okay, Princess?" Duncan laughed and Courtney's trance was broken. She slapped Duncan's hand down hardly.

"Ow, what the hell?" Duncan shouted, shaking his hand. _How did this chick get so strong?_

"Shut up and pay attention. I want in." Courtney said softly. She looked at Trent who was seriously confused. Courtney shifted her glance to Duncan who was smiling. "What?" Courtney snapped.

"If there was ever a more bipolar moment than the one I just witnessed now," Duncan started, definitely amused by the whole thing. If anything it was making Courtney frustrated.

"Shut it, would you? I want to help Bridgette. She's been really upset lately, and I don't like any of the weirdos she's been dating. Well, there's just Cody, but enough said. I want in."

"So first you're just about ready to chop our heads off, and now you want to help us." Duncan smirked, this girl seriously was a piece of work.

"Yes! How many times do I have to explain myself?" Trent walked up next to Duncan.

"Are you really sure you want in on this Courtney? I mean, what if Bridgette gets really angry? She'll probably be mad at you the most since you're her best friend." Trent stated seriously. Courtney thought this over. Sure, Courtney would have her and Bridgette's friendship at stake, but she doubted that would happen anyway. Courtney knew she seldom made mistakes, so she was positive she wouldn't screw this up.

"Trust me, Trent, I don't mistakes, and I am certain this is the decision I want to make." Courtney stated. Duncan laughed again. Courtney prepared herself for what was coming.

"So you don't make mistakes huh? Well what about dropping that beer bottle? I call that a mistake." Duncan blurted out. Courtney's eyes pierced Duncan's like daggers.

"Listen," Courtney said, poking her index finger at Duncan's chest, "I don't want to hear anymore crap from you, okay? Please, let's just get this whole thing started." Courtney stood up straight. "I think you guys should let me come up with the plan." Duncan and Trent exchanged amused looks.

"Why should we let you come up with the plan, Princess?" Duncan folded his arms.

"Because, well, you should! That's why." Courtney exclaimed, crossing her arms too.

"Oh and that's such a good rea-"

"For all that is HOLY!" Trent interrupted. "Can you two just stop your bickering? I'm gonna throw up! And we have some planning to do. Duncan, just keep your comments to yourself. Courtney, just, well, just don't look at him." Courtney turned around, her back now to Duncan.

"Fine, easy enough. Not like I want to even look at him anyway." Duncan opened his mouth to protest and then closed it.

"Thank you!" Trent sighed, "Alright, we're all going to plan this together, whether you like it or not. It's the easiest way to do this." Trent put his hand out in front of him and Duncan placed his hand on top of Trent's. They both looked towards Courtney who was peering her head over her shoulder at the two of them.

She hated to think that for once, she wouldn't be leading the situation. She hated to think that in order do this she had to work with two of the people she hated most in the world. Courtney knew, however, that in order to do this she'd have to put through with it. So she groaned and turned around, uncrossing her arms, and walked forward.

"Oh, alright." She sighed. She placed her hand on top of Duncan's. And the three of them tossed their hands into the air.

* * *

Trent took a step out of the kitchen with two glasses of wine and returned to his seat next to Gwen.

"What took so long?" she asked. "I was about to send a search party." Trent laughed and shook his head.

"Oh, it was nothing. One of my guests just dropped a beer bottle on the floor and I had to help tidy up." Trent replied.

"Oh." Trent handed a glass of wine to Gwen and turned his head back to Duncan and Courtney who were leaning against the breakfast bar just outside of the kitchen. Courtney nodded and picked up her glass of wine on the breakfast bar.

"Okay," Courtney began, smirking, "here it goes." She felt just a hint of adrenaline. Courtney scarcely did things like this.

"Just don't screw up." Duncan teased. Courtney shot him a death glare.

"Shut up." And Courtney walked away towards Bridgette on the other side of the room.

* * *

Bridgette was leaning against the bookshelf in the back corner of the living room surrounded by two different guys. She was so desperate for a distraction from her breakup with Geoff and Cody ditching her, that she just pulled aside any guy that would be willing to talk to her. One guy introduced himself as Hank and the other as Tyler.

She hadn't really learned much about them except for the fact that Hank was just annoying and that Tyler was clumsy and intensely into sports. At least she shared a common trait with Tyler.

Courtney approached Bridgette slowly. Replaying the plan in her head so that she would get it perfect. It was a simple plan. Rather silly, actually. Courtney knew that if _she _had come up with the plan instead of the other two dipsticks involved it would've been much better.

But for now, she had to make do with what she had. "Hey Bridge," Courtney started on cue, "How's it go-woah!" Courtney gasped as she fake tripped forward. Her hand carrying the wine glass flew upward and in one quick action splattered red wine all over Bridgette's beautiful dress.

Bridgette gasped loudly, and spread her arms out wide staring at the damage done to her gorgeous, expensive, and mostly white dress.

Hank and Tyler stared with wide eyes as the majority of the party guest drew their attention onto the scene. "Courtney!" Bridgette exclaimed. Courtney picked herself off of the floor, and looked at Bridgette. She thought it a shame that such a pretty dress was now pretty much ruined, drenched with red wine, but she felt it was a sacrifice that just had to be made.

"Oh, Bridgette, I'm so sorry!" Courtney responded with the best of her acting abilities. And, if she did say so herself, they were very good.

"This dress! It's ruined!" Bridgette moaned. Tonight was certainly not her night. The look on Bridgette's face made Courtney's heart sink. She felt awful for making her best friend's night dreadfully worse, but she had a feeling that it was going to go better. And she was positive that she would be treating Bridgette to a new, better dress.

"Umm, it's not ruined..." Courtney trailed off, "you still have time to wash it before the stain settles in."

"It will never make it home in time!" Bridgette sounded so upset. She started poking at the huge, wet stain.

"Oh, you're right." Courtney gave herself a long pause to make it seem like she was deep in thought. She glanced around the room for a better effect. Most of the stares on them had disappeared. "Follow me." Courtney grabbed Bridgette's hand and began leading her through the crowd of people over to Duncan.

He began to laugh at the sight of Bridgette. Not part of the plan. Courtney slapped him on the arm. "Would you stop? This is _not _funny!" Courtney scolded. Duncan minimized his laugh to just a smile as best he could. "Now listen, I need your help."

"With what?" Duncan replied.

"Isn't it obvious?" Courtney exclaimed. Right now, they were just using improvisations to make everything more convincing.

"Oh, so you want my help?"

"Yes!"

"I want you to beg for my help." Duncan said deviously, leaning forward a bit. Courtney was beginning to strongly dislike this improv thing, and Duncan for that matter.

"No!" Courtney nearly screamed. "Can't you see? My best friend here just got wine all over her brand new dress! And we need to borrow some clothes and a washing machine to quickly get the stain out, PRONTO!!" Duncan sighed. She ruined his fun.

"Okay, okay, fine. You seriously have a pole up your butt, Princess. You don't know how to have any fun." He began leading the way to the bedroom. Courtney was becoming furious due to his handling of this situation inappropriately.

"Enough with the stupid little unnecessary side comments, Pig. Just lend Bridgette some of your disgusting clothing and lead us to the washer and dryer."

"Whatever." Duncan rolled his eyes. "The clothes are in my room. I'll just give you a T-shirt or something for you to wear till your clothes are clean. I guess you can hang in my room till then if you want. I'm sure you don't want your two new boyfriends to see you in baggy mens' clothing."

"Duncan." Courtney grumbled. She didn't feel that the last part of his statement was unecessary.

"Can it, honey, we're on a mission." Duncan approached his bedroom door and placed his hand on the knob. "Uh, wait here a moment, Bridgette. I should probably tidy up in my room first."

"It's okay, you don't have to." Bridgette responded sweetly, taking a step forward. Duncan held out his hand quickly in reflex.

"Trust me. You don't even want to see it. I have no idea what could be growing in there." Bridgette's facial expression changed rapidly from anxiety to disgust. Courtney let out a small laugh at Duncan's excuse. For some reason it sounded so funny to her. Maybe it was because it wasn't even really his room. But at the same time, she wondered if it was true.

Duncan winked at Courtney and then disappeared into the bedroom. Bridgette turned to Courtney.

"Do you really think his room is that gross?" Bridgette asked.

"Well he is a pig, don't you think his room would look like a pigsty?" Courtney responded. Bridgette just shrugged.

* * *

"Oh, man, Duncan! I thought you'd be Bridgette!" Geoff exclaimed as he sat up on the bed.

"Listen, Dude, Bridgette's right outside the door." Duncan whispered. Geoff grinned widely. Finally she was here. It almost seemed too good to be true.

"Really?" Geoff asked loudly. He stood up off the bed and Duncan pushed him back down.

"Shhh! Do you want her to hear you? She doesn't know you're even in here. We had to trick her."

"How'd you do that?" Geoff took off his cowboy hat and scratched his head before placing it back on.

"We had Courtney spill wine all over Bridgette's dress. I'm gonna lend her some of my clothes while she puts her dress in the wash. I need you to hide in the bathroom over there and come out when you think she's done changing." Duncan replied, pointing to the bathroom attatched to his room.

He walked over to his dresser and pulled out a shirt of Trent's and some sweatpants that tied around the waist. He walked back to the bed and laid them out. Geoff was still sitting on the bed.

"Geoff, what are you waiting for? Get in the bathroom!" Duncan pointed to the bathroom again.

"I dunno, man, I'm a little nervous. What if she kills me?" Geoff's eyes lowered and he looked at the floor.

"If she's gonna kill anyone it's going to be me. Well, and Trent, and probably Courtney." Geoff's eyes were still lowered to the floor. Duncan took a seat next to him. "Do you like this girl, or what?" He asked. Geoff nodded. "Are you dying for her back?" Geoff nodded again. "Then get your ass in the bathroom." Geoff looked up at Duncan.

"Thanks, Duncan."

"Anytime." Duncan replied, patting him on the back. Geoff stood up and walked over to the bathroom.

"Just next time, don't take so long. I was waiting in here for how long?"

"Yeah, yeah." As soon as Duncan heard the bathroom door close, he left the bedroom.

"Okay, girls you can come in." Duncan said, holding the door open. Courtney and Bridgette slowly made their way into the bedroom.

"Wow, you sure did clean it up nicely." Bridgette stated.

"Eh, I've seen better." Courtney responded. She bent over and picked up a sock. "You missed something." She dangled the sock in front of Duncan's face and he snatched it away.

"Oh, and I bet your place is spotless." Duncan replied, throwing the sock over his shoulder.

"Actually, it is. You'd be surprised." Courtney seemed very satisfied with herself.

"Well, maybe I should come over sometime to inspect." Duncan flirted, leaning in closer.

"Ew, gross! No way! Never! I wouldn't let you in my apartment in a million years, Ogre." Courtney pushed him away and took a step back.

"Could you guys break it up a moment, please?" Bridgette asked. Courtney looked over to Bridgette, embarrassed, and nodded. Duncan just shrugged. "Are these the clothes I'm supposed to wear?" Bridgette motioned to the T-shirt and sweatpants on the bed and Duncan nodded.

"We'll just wait outside for you to change." Duncan said, a little louder than Bridgette thought necessary. Duncan and Courtney exited the room and closed the door. Duncan removed a key from his pocket and locked the door. "Mission success." Duncan smiled, placing the keys back into his pocket. Courtney smiled and gave him a high five.

"Now all we have to do is wait." Courtney said, leaning against the door.

"As long as I'm with you-" Duncan smirked. Courtney only sighed in response and interrupted him before he could finish.

"Save it."

* * *

Bridgette slipped on the black T-shirt with some kind of unfamiliar band logo pasted across the front. It was long enough where she didn't even need to bother with the sweatpants, so she just tossed them aside and picked up her soaked dress, heading for the door. She grabbed a hold of the knob, but it wouldn't turn.

"Great..." she mumbled under her breath. This was just what she needed to make her day even better. She banged on the door with her fist. "Guys!" she yelled, "Guys, let me out of here, it's locked!" She fumbled with the knob again, but nothing. She knocked on the door louder. "C'mon guys this seriously isn't funny!" Bridgette was just about on her last string of nerves.

Any moment she would be ready to break down and cry. She turned around and slammed her back against the door and closed her eyes.

When she opened them again, the view in front of her nearly knocked the wind out of her. His blue eyes looked just as surprised as her green ones. They stood in silence before each other for what seemed like a lifetime.

"Hey Bridge-" Geoff started. But he was interrupted as Bridgette began to shake with sobs. She was crying. She buried her face into her hands and broke down right in front of him. It pained him to see it. He wondered which step he should take next. Should he ask her what was wrong? Should he leave her be? Bridgette made up his mind for him.

"Oh, Geoff." She cried, "I had the worst day." She quickly walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him, and he returned the gesture.

"It's okay, Bridgette. It's all going to be okay." Geoff only hugged her tighter.

* * *

**So, I think that's it for the party chapters. I tried to make this chapter as long as seemed fit. So many times during the past few days of re-writing this chapter my lazy self wanted to just stop and updload what I had. But I knew I couldn't do that. I knew I owed it to you guys. And I feel so guilty for leaving you waiting. **

**The next chapter hopefully hopefully hopefully won't take as long. I have a few ideas for what's to happen next, but I would love to hear some ideas from my wonderful reviewers as well. You can either just mention your ideas in a review or PM me, whichever. I'd love to hear them!**


	10. Nothing More

**Hello! It's been ages since my last update on this story. It had been so long that I had to go back and re-read and re-read and re-read all of my chapters so that this one would come out just right. And I think it did. I'm sorry it's not longer, but I should be updating again really soon. I hope you enjoy!**

**I don't own Total Drama Island, unfortunately. I wish I did. **

**I also don't own the wonderful movie He's Just Not That Into You. But I do own it on DVD. XD**

* * *

Heather smoothed out the faint wrinkles in her short, pink dress as she waited anxiously in the waiting room outside of Justin's boss's office. She was really nervous for her encounter with Mr. Hallaway. Heather woke up that morning at five thirty to perfect her appearance for him.

She wanted this job more than anything. She remembered wishing for an opportunity like this ever since she was a girl, flaunting herself in front of her bedroom mirror. Heather smiled at the memory. _If all this goes well, you can say goodbye to teaching yoga forever._ Heather beamed at the inner thought.

"Heather." A musical voice sounded from behind her. Heather turned in her chair and her eyes locked with those familiar ocean blue ones.

"Justin!" She exclaimed in both surprise and excitement. "I wasn't expecting to see you here." She quickly ran a hand through her hair as Justin walked around the assortment of chairs until he was standing directly in front of her.

"Well, I thought I would take the time to wish you luck before you went in there." Justin smiled, and Heather's heart nearly melted. "Although, I'm pretty sure you don't need it." Heather could feel the warmth gathering in her cheeks at his remark and looked away quickly, staring at the secretary seated in a desk a few feet away from them.

The secretary was looking at them suspiciously, and Heather shot her a glare. The girl instantly looked away.

"You're too sweet, Justin." Heather replied, plastering a large grin across her face. The two of them stared into each other's eyes for a moment before the door to Heather's left opened and a tall, rather muscular man with dark hair and light eyes stepped out.

"Miss Greene?" He questioned. Heather rose up instantly and took a step towards him. She gave Justin one last glance before turning her back towards him.

"That's me." Heather responded, still smiling brightly.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Greene, I'm Alexander. Alexander P. Hallaway." Mr. Hallaway held out a hand and Heather took it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Hallaway." Heather said. She was shocked by the sweetness her tone of voice carried. Rarely did she used such a sweetness in her tone and actually mean it.

"Please, call me Alexander." He said, his eyes light gray eyes drifted from Heather's and landed on Justin. "Hello, Justin."

"Good evening, Alexander." Justin replied deeply.

"Let's take this into my office, shall we?" Alexander asked, leading a hand through the door of his office. Heather nodded and took a step into the room. Alexander followed closely behind and closed his door carefully. "Take a seat." He said motioning towards the chair that was placed before his desk.

Heather elegantly sat down and took in her surroundings. There was a large window behind the desk displaying the perfect starry night outside of the large office. Everything in his office was black and silver. The walls were covered with various magazine covers and photographs that Heather could only assume were of his models.

Alexander sat down behind his desk and opened up a binder in front of him. There was a long silence as he stared at the binder, obviously reading something. Heather became more anxious as every second of silence passed. "Well, I'm very pleased you were able to join me today." He said closing the binder quickly. He folded his hands on top of it.

"Me too, actually. It's always been my dream to work as a model." Heather replied. She cursed herself inwardly, hoping that she didn't seem too desperate. Alexander smiled, and Heather assumed she said something right.

"Mr. Justin Salvatore out there speaks very highly of you." Alexander went on, pointing at the door. "I can see why." He looked at Heather with expression she couldn't quite read, and Heather smiled at him. "Justin doesn't speak very highly of anyone."

He leaned forward, and brought down his tone to a whisper. "Have you seen his wife?" Alexander's tone sounded like one of disgust and possible hatred, Heather couldn't tell. She shook her head and Alexander laughed.

"What's wrong with her?" Heather asked out of curiosity. It wasn't a good kind of curiosity, she noted. She wanted anything she could to destroy the Mrs. Salvatore.

"She's absolutely nothing like you." He said rising up from his desk. "She could never, ever be a model." His tone _was_ disgust. Heather smiled, knowing that what he said must have been a compliment towards her and not towards the dreaded Mrs. Salvatore. _She must be ugly,_ Heather thought to herself. She focused her attention back to what Alexander had said.

"So are you saying, I can be a model?" Heather asked with a hint of both surprise and joy in her voice. Alexander laughed again.

"I like you, Miss Greene, I like you a lot." He paused and then stood up, walking towards one of the picture covered walls. "Do you think you have what it takes to be a model?" Alexander traced his index finger along one of the photographs. Heather nodded, a serious look on her face.

"I do. I think I've always had what it takes. I've just never been in the right place at the right time. I've never had the opportunity." Alexander took a step towards Heather and he smiled down at her in her chair.

"Well today, Miss Greene, you're in the right place at the right time." Alexander paused as Heather's expression turned to shock. "And I'm giving you the opportunity. I would be glad to offer you the honor of becoming one of my models." Heather gasped and her hand flew to her mouth.

She couldn't explain the rush that coursed through her body. She stood up and wrapped her arms around Alexander tightly and he laughed.

"Oh thank you," She nearly screamed, "Thank you, Alexander!"

"You're welcome, you're welcome." He replied as Heather backed away from the embrace, slightly embarrassed at her outburst. "I'll see you tomorrow morning, eight o'clock."

"Looking forward to it, Sir." Heather was trying her best to keep from jumping up and down.

Alexander opened the door of his office and Heather stepped out, beaming with joy.

* * *

Gwen opened up her door quietly. She could hear her phone ringing as she stepped inside her apartment. She ran to it quickly and picked it up. "Hello?" She answered groggily, she was exhausted after such a long night.

"I got it! I got the job! I'm a model!" Heather yelled ecstatically through the other end. Gwen winced at the loud noise and held the phone an inch away from her head.

"That's great, Heather! I'm so happy for you!" Gwen replied with false excitement. If she wasn't so tired, it could have been real. Gwen slipped off her shoes and walked over to close the door to her apartment.

"And Justin even came to visit before I went in to speak with his boss. Isn't he sweet?" Gwen yawned and shuffled her way to her bedroom where she shrugged off her coat and dropped it on the floor.

"That's great. He sounds like such a nice guy."

"He really is." There was a long pause, before Heather continued. "I should really get to sleep. I have to meet up with my new boss tomorrow morning. What do you say we meet up for lunch tomorrow and you can tell me all about the lame ass party you attended tonight?" Gwen smiled, recalling the surprisingly not so lame ass party. _Trent_.

Gwen knew she wouldn't be able to talk to Heather about him. Even though Heather had completely moved on from Trent, Gwen was positive Heather would get extremely jealous if she started showing an interest for Trent. That's just how Heather was. Gwen had seen it beore, just not aimed towards her personally. A jealous Heather was not a good thing.

"Sure that sounds great, Heather."

"Okay, I'll call you tomorrow." Heather exclaimed happily.

"Goodnight." Gwen pressed the end button on her phone and threw it on her nightstand, plopping down onto her bed, drifting off to sleep instantly.

* * *

Courtney slipped on her pajamas, smiling. She couldn't get over the happiness she felt for the good deed she performed at the party. Bridgette and Geoff were together again, and now everything was back to normal.

Courtney had her apartment all to herself.

Bridgette was spending the night at her own place with Geoff, and Courtney could only imagine the things they were doing to each other that very instant. Courtney sighed and stepped into her living room, picking up the blankets that were all over her couch that Bridgette had used.

She placed each blanket into a huge laundry bag that she would have to take down to the launder mat to be washed.

She looked at the disarray that was still her living room. Bridgette's things were still scattered about. The mess was bothering her, and she had to remind herself that Bridgette would be by to get it all in the morning. Courtney went back into her room and hopped into her bed, pulling her blankets over her.

She flicked off her light and leaned back into her pillow. Her last thoughts before drifting off into sleep were of the teal eyed bartender who had become her partner in crime for the evening. Duncan.

* * *

Trent picked up the last of the red plastic cups that covered the floor of his apartment and carried them over to the garbage bag that Duncan was holding. "Another good party." Trent said happily, placing the cups in the bag.

"Yeah, you can always tell by the amount of trash that's left around." Duncan complained. He hated cleaning. If Trent wasn't his roommate and such a clean freak, he might have just left his apartment like this until...he didn't even know when. Duncan smiled at the thought.

"What are you smiling about?" Trent asked, placing his hands on his hips.

"Nothing that would interest you, that's for sure." Duncan tied the garbage bag closed and placed it on the ground.

"It wouldn't be about _Courtney_ would it?" A look of pure amusement crossed Trent's face. Duncan froze and looked up at Trent.

"What are you talking about?" Duncan crossed his arms.

"You two are totally into each other." Trent said, rolling his eyes. "It's obvious."

"Are you kidding me?" Duncan blurted out, laughing a bit. A fake laugh, no doubt. Duncan honestly couldn't think of another response. He was speechless.

He couldn't be into Courtney. Sure she was hot, and feisty, and different, but he wasn't into her. Or maybe he was into her. He could be into her, but just not have _feelings _for her. Yeah, that was it. Besides, he just liked messing with her, right? Nothing else.

"I just like messing with her is all." Duncan echoed his thoughts in a quick defense.

"Okay, okay." Trent offered up his hands in surrender and began walking away.

"What about you and Gwen, man?" Duncan challenged. Trent stopped and turned around. He did like Gwen, but he liked Heather more, didn't he? He wasn't so sure anymore.

"Gwen and I are just friends, Duncan. Nothing more." Trent thought for a second. "I like Heather." Duncan rolled his eyes.

"Heather." Duncan said through his teeth.

"Gwen and I are just friends." Trent repeated calmly.

"Courtney and I are just friends." Duncan mimicked, now placing his hands on his hips.

"Okay then." Trent turned around headed for his room.

"Right." Duncan nodded before also heading for his own room.

* * *

**So? Any thoughts? I'm glad to be back, and I actually have some pretty solid ideas as to what's going to come next for these lovely characters. I hoped you liked it!**


End file.
